


Wonderland

by Light_me_up



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Drug Use, Family Feels, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, No Incest, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_me_up/pseuds/Light_me_up
Summary: “Get your hands off of me”Diego begs***Or***A similar version of hallucinations of Vanya but of Diegos experience at the hospital. Uncovering unresolved family drama in his own perception that still lurks inside of Diego.Many references to Alice in wonderland.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Everyone, Diego Hargreeves & The Hargreeves | Umbrella Academy
Kudos: 1





	1. White rabbit found you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy XX

“Get your hands off of me”  
Diego begs as venom spills from his tone. His body is lifeless to him, only to the nurses who have held him, cause they are the ones in control as they keep him pinned to the table. They should have to know what they were doing, Diego minds spit at him, the Doctor knew what he was doing, by provoking him with denial to his answers, Diego the truth, the doctor knew what he was doing.

“Grab double doses of olanzapine, now”  
The doctor yells, as he stands to his feet, hands out to Diego, no, not for comfort, for fear that this ‘method’ had any fault to it. He couldn’t help thinking of how the ‘doctor’ has done nothing for anyone, that his procedures will; go out of date and so he will.  
Out of the side of Diego’s eyesight, he sees tall women hold a small white paper cup that comes up to him with sternness written across his face, this wasn’t her first time doing this.  
She grabs his cheeks and places the cups in his mouth, Diego feels two tablets in his mouth, by time against him, he tries to spit them out of his mouth before they dissolve into his system. The last still holds the small cup in her right hand and her other is preoccupied with covering his mouth, making him waste the precious moments of consciousness he will soon forget.

His body begins to fall apart, his mind begins to forget the sensation of others around him, are they letting go of him or is his body refusing to tell him. Mouth suddenly dry, eyes suddenly fazed with a glossary layer to make this scene more appealing to him, to comfort him.

“It's alright Diego, you can rest”  
The rest was forbidden history, left to be told by the ones who it didn’t include.

*****  
His malleable breath, coursing through his body in exchange for life fitted to his positioned self. Shivering when integrated with the environment around him, trying to flee to comfort that Diego could never name. His body begins to follow, trying to his side, following his breath as it runs from him, escaping his grasp.  
His eyes fluttered open as butterflies, trying to see what is looking back to him. The ground of crushed rust and crimson scattered in bundles under him, wherever he was, was full of the wise trees that all had a story of their own. In the indifference self of loneliness, voice breaks through the forest.

“Diego”  
“Number 2”  
“Diego”

He pushes his upper body up to see who knows him, from afar a memory comes towards him. The young blonde boy, from youth to innocence still intact, wearing a green matching jumpsuit.  
It was Luther.

Silence remains as he was, still not moving. Though still processing what was and what isn’t. Looming down, he finds the same green jumpsuit on him, and that, he’s, he’s young.  
He’s young again.

“Come to one Diego, we were wondering where you were. Dad was getting impatient”  
As Diego scans Luther, as he wonders what anything is, he lends a hand down to pick him up from the ground. Without any hesitation, Diego goes to it.

“We need to go”  
Luther leaves, making Diego chase after him. Luther runs away, through the forest's impatient sense to wait for others to die, the trees grow denser as they get further to the exit. With all the running Diego can do, just to keep him in the same place. As a way to catch up to the blond boy, Diego must run at least twice as fast, to get anywhere else.  
He tries to catch up to Luther, but he’s going too fast, but he’s not trying to, no gasp for air, no drops of sweat, no awkward footing. He was effortless in it. And what does Diego do? Everything but that.

He sees the light through the trees, seeing Luther finally slow down, to a noticeable pass. As he catches up to him. He finds the others, Allison, Klaus, Five, Ben, Vanya, and Dad. Standing there, everyone beside Reginald in a green jumpsuit, standing proudly and tall, everyone trying to reach the man’s standards.

“Thank you, Number 1, for bringing back Number 2, from his little what?? What made you late??”  
He hemispheres the numbers, the one thing that Diego never needed to be reminded of. The others look at him as they also expect the answer, with Luther standing next to Dad as well.

“Well, what was it??”

Diego’s mouth goes dry, not even knowing what happened to him. He was laying on the ground then Luther came, now they're here.  
What did happen??

“I- I don’t know”  
He looks up to everyone, hoping that his answer was acceptable. Nobody gave him his answer a go. Regional cold gaze examines him. Finding everything wrong with him.

“The car is waiting, today’s training is over”  
He walks away with everyone following him in a line.  
Then there was Diego.


	2. The pool of blood and tears

The car was cold. The leather seats repealed comfort in any form. Everyone was silent all staring to the front of the ever going road. Diego leans his head against the window, head bumping up and down with every movement that the driver attacks. 

His eyes begin to drop down, his mind trying to take him out of the car and into a better place. He surrenders and closes his eyes for a bit. 

“Hurry up Diego” 

He turns his head to Allison sitting next to him in her school uniform and her mask covering her eyes. She’s looking into the car as he is the only one left sitting there 

“You’re with me”

She leaves and goes around the corner of the large building they are parked in front of. He hopes out of the car, releasing he is also in his uniform and mask on his own face. Following Allison transforms him into the aged building. 

Next to her, they sneak around head low not daring to make any sound as they have done a thousand times before, a mission or other. 

He scans the room around him, there are frames hanging but no pictures, no paintings, nothing inside of them beside a white slate. 

“W-whats the plan??”

He admits as Allison gives a sigh of disappointment, still scanning the area in case of an attack. 

“There was a call for a disturbance in the art gallery, here. We were told to scope it out if -”

“There were three guys in the portrait areas of political figures who were planning to still the works and sell to the black market”

Allison turns to Diego who unloaded his mind with no filter. He caught up to what his mouth said, everything felt so familiar, he knew it too, he knew how this went down. 

“What do you mean??”

“Luther and Five are in that area right??”

“Yeah??”

“We need to go there right now”

Diego moves swiftly pass Allison who frozen with confusion about what Diego is planning but follows. His feet ultimately know where to go, for his mind is a different place, all pictures look the same but the building remains the same. 

They get to the wide entry and lean against the door, both looking at each other before entering hoping that both of them are ready for what Diego thought would happen. 

“What are you guys doing here??”

Both of the outer place siblings look towards Five, who is quietly walking to them

“You are supposed to be in the east area”

“Diego said that the guys are here”

“Diego said what??”

Luther cuts the conversation, standing next to five 

“How does he know??”

“He never said”

“And you trusted him??”

Everyone around him speaking for him, not with him, standing there as a ghost for the others to be haunted by 

“Why not??”

“I’m sorry we are speaking of the same person, right”

Before anyone could say more, a crush came behind them. All turning, ready to the three guys that were there. All roughly the same height, all wearing black to hide within the shadows. 

None of them has realised the bickering of the children, two of them pick and chose each painting and give them to the other one to put into metallic cases. 

One of the men picks up a painting and scans over it for a sec. 

“Curious landscape painting”

“You mean curious portrait painting” 

“Yes, of course, wait, who said that??”

He turns to see Diego, as surprised as he was, Diego was more, frantically looking around the room to find where his siblings disappeared to. 

“What’s this kid doing here??”

“Shit, I think that’s one of those umbrella kids”

They all turn to each other, wondering how they should react to him, with fear?? With anger??, maybe nothing at all?? Diego's hope they are scared of him

“What type of kid is he??”

“You think I would know??”

“I’m out of here if he’s the tentacle one”

“No, he would have got us by now”

Diego still stands there, not moving, the guys begin to debate whether he was dangerous or not. They stroll towards him, inspecting what would happen if they get to close. 

Diego pulls out one of his knives from the harness that suddenly appeared onto him. 

“St-st-st-a-”

The entry room disappeared from his feet, the painting, the guys and the walls were gone. In a sudden crash, everything appears in the thriving nature of chaos. Standing in the same spot as before, all of his siblings stand around him heavily breathing, covered in the robber’s blood as they lay lifeless around them. 

“Good job Diego”

Luther huffs till catching breath from what extremity just went through, standing tall to show his resilience to whatever injury he got. 

“Next time you want to say something, try saying the whole thing”

He begins to walk off with the others to the car Reginald was waiting for them. Before he left the room, not even giving Diego the respect that he at least needed.

“Or don’t bother saying anything at all”

He leaves Diego in the amount of blood, his eyes shiver in the coldness of his voice. His body doesn’t want to go there, he doesn’t want to show Luther that he got to him, that his words have an impact. He doesn’t want that. 

He falls to nice knees, cuddling them, knees soaked in tears muffling his voice so no one hears his cry. The hash ground beneath him gives no comfort, but more than anyone has done before. 

He falls to his back, hitting the back of the pillow of his bed where only the moon can empathize with the sound of silent screams.


	3. Caucus Race and dining tales

The fingers of the sun reach Diego, pulling him out of the doze that hasn’t quite woken him up. Her fingers are soft, giving condolence to him from his dreadful dreams that he had to endure. Sleep still stocks him, trying to keep him there, never wanting to let him go. 

He moves from his patterned bed to the bathroom before his siblings beat him to it, as he’s done every day. He has already done this, with everything else, everything feels too familiar, but off. As if everything he knows is melting around him.   
He stares into the mirror, looking at his young self, the youth, the innocence, the hope in his eyes, the. The lack of scars. His major scare on his head isn’t there. It’s completely gone.   
Diego doesn’t know if it was relief or confusion that washed over him. A smile creeps to him, taunting him. Could he??   
Should he smile?? 

His subtle sense of pride is dried away as he hears Klaus voice past the door. 

“Hurry up in there, I really need to pee”  
Diego ducks his head with a shy smile. This is not the only thing that hasn’t changed with whatever this is. 

“Hold your horses”   
Diego says as he opens the door to find himself entering the dining room, all places settled for early dinner. Knives and forks laid out, freshly polished, the next reading of whatever book Dad ordered is readied to play. As he looks around no one is around. Yet. 

“Hello dear”   
The friendly voice pulls Diego to turn around, eyes attached to the blond figure. 

“Mum”

“Yes dear”  
Her perfect presence, her opening arms go onwards towards him. Her smile gives him warmth that Reginald would never do. His startled silence leaves Grace to ponder. 

“Everything alright?? Cat got your tongue”

“No, um, I was wondering if you want help setting up dinner”

“Diego dear, you don’t have to, why don’t to with the others”  
She places her hand on his shoulder, her caring look has no hidden meaning, she only wants the best for him. Diego cant see that. He can only see pity in her eyes. As much as he hated being pitied. Grace was the only one who was kind enough to give him that. 

“It’s alright, I want to help”

“Alright dear, could you please put the serviettes on each plate, that would be amazing”   
As she hands him the cleaned white pieces of cloth. He smiles, happy he can help. Happy. 

He places all the serviettes neatly around the table on everyone’s plate, but one.   
There was no plate, no polished knives and forks around it. He looks up to Grave who was filling up the glasses of water for each of the kids.

“Mum is this Fives seat”  
Graces head turns to him, confused to his realisation. 

“Yes dear, that was Fives seat”  
She slowly tells him. Walking to him as if he never knew what happened to Five. It hits him again. Before Grace could give any comfort, Reginald walks in. 

“Number two”  
“You’re here before I called”  
His gruff voice hides all emotion. He doesn’t know what he means. Is it good?? Is it bad?? He quickly wipes his minimal tears before he can pick that up again. 

“He was only helping me order the table”   
Grace intervenes, this time her warmth has dulled down. 

“Alright, you may sit down and wait for the others to come”   
He orders, Diego scatters to his seat and stays silent. Grace walks away to catch the bell, the ringing continues before a brief stop, she places all of the meals down onto the table then proceeds to stand near the biography that was doomed to suffocate the tension of the dinner. Everyone has now found themselves at the table, as Grace places a meal in front of everyone, or what was supposed to be a meal. There is only an empty white plate, looking newly shined just like the cutlery. 

His look of confusion brought upon Grace to him

“Is everyone alright with your food??”  
Her soft voice coos himself to feel better, he views what was everyone else’s reaction, but they eat everything that isn’t here all in their own little world.   
Luther heads down, only to bring eyes to Allison who copies him as well.   
Klaus slowly blinding at his forks, for hopes Diego thinks he thinks what he sees, but too sad resolution, his eyes are soaked by the Queen of Hearts.   
Ben ran wild through the ink-stained pages that occupied his mind for years at a time.   
Then Vanya. Vanya at the end of the table, the only one who follows the rule of the tables, for what??. She knows it. If everyone remembers, then, her places wouldn’t be empty. 

He zones himself out, back to the conversation with Grace. 

“Everything is great, thanks”  
Diego looks back to grace to see a shadow of someone who answered to Mum. He frantically looks around to see him, the only one sitting at the downstairs kitchen table, with the shill light giving him a second chance of light.  
Looking lost, Vanya found him. 

“Can’t sleep too??”


	4. The Rabbit Sends in a little advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you have been enjoying this.   
> Always happy for your thoughts. 
> 
> It is a little bit shorter then I expected, hope you enjoy :)

“How is he going??”   
The devilish man, dragging the colour white through the ground as he cloaks himself in it, closes to think for his face, increasing the size of his eyes to find the tiny faults in the piles of papers he needed to sort through. He uses his height to his advantage, standing tall to the nurse next to him, he calls for her to read the ill man's papers, scanning her for the details of what to come.   
The pair of them stand in front of the door, room 106, as the crazed man sleeps on his bed, making so little noise. Sombering their life had a break from living for a little while. 

“He has been sedated for approximately 3 hours, he is still in a drowsy state. I don’t think he be awake any time soon”

“Good. Has the patient had any physical or verbal responses??”

“There was some mumbling what could be possible words, but they don’t make any sense”

“What were they??”  
He turns towards her, expecting so little of her, with no idea what could come from her. The man's first couple of weeks in the hospital were okay, as much as any patient could be. Surprisingly, someone trying to save the 35th president was the worst thing that they have seen. But the man was strange in other ways, confident enough in himself, but blasted away when knocked down a couple of bullying blocks. He often resulted in anger and physical violence which only got intense the longer he has been here. No surprise again, not many of them calm down instantly, but, not many of them believe he is a hero. 

“Nothing interesting beside numbers, only the ones up to 7. He usually repeats 2 the most. He calls out for ‘Dad’ and ‘Grace’. Know anything about that??

“Not much. But soon”

“We should reduce the dosage”  
The silence stands for itself, the nurse states with indifference being presented but with no depth within it. The doctor's perception creases her own forehead, his stare makes the nurse clear her own point of view. 

"I don't think -- " 

"Then you shouldn't talk."  
The man cuffed her voice to the ground, forcing her in her own answer that was coaxed in silence. They stare at the sleeping man, watching his chest go up and down, slowly, as if in any minute it will seize to stop. 

“He keeps crying”

“The mad ones always cry”

“I guess we're all mad here”


End file.
